Therapeutic polypeptides are an important class of therapeutic biotechnology products, and therapeutic Fc containing polypeptides, such as IVIG, Fc-receptor fusions, and antibodies (including murine, chimeric, humanized and human antibodies and fragments thereof) account for the majority of therapeutic biologic products.
Alzheimer disease (AD) is an age-related disease involving neurodegeneration that results in progressive loss of cognitive function. Five medications are currently used to treat the cognitive manifestations of AD: four are acetylcholinesterase inhibitors (tacrine, rivastigmine, galantamine and donepezil) and the other (memantine) is an NMDA receptor antagonist.